The Three Siblings' Three Encounters
by seoul.knight
Summary: AU. Ursa is the apple of the eye of the three Princes of the Firenation with Ember Island as its backdrop. An entry to the Pro-bending Circuit Competition Round 1. Enjoy!
**A/N: I don't own ATLA. This is an entry to the Pro-Bending Circuit.**

 **My task and prompts:**

 **Airbender** : Write about someone being a third wheel.

(object) tricycle

(location) Ember Island

(AU) Triplets/Three siblings

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Three Siblings' The Three Encounters**

 **: : : Iroh : : :**

Being Crown Prince of the strongest most fearsome country in the world definitely has its perks. Iroh has long since grown comfortable living and breathing in those privileges bestowed upon him by virtue of being the royal family's first born son.

It isn't any wonder that he became so pig-headed that even his own brothers (secretly) despise him. Crown Prince Iroh does not care though. He hasn't a care in the world as he knows no matter what he does, only the best will be catered to him.

Of course his Father, Firelord Azulon is especially hard on him with all his military training and schooling but Iroh knows, those are the price for getting only the best things in this life.

He is on vacation this summer with his three brothers as their father no doubt wants them out of the palace so that he can discuss war strategies freely with his cabinet ministers. Iroh does not care.

He intends to have the most fun he has ever had for this vacation. And fun includes the company of women. He may not have the good looks of his brothers but Iroh's personality outshines them both and he knows full well of that. Not to mention all the great things he has to offer to those who stick by him.

Women are such shallow creatures.

"I was wondering why my tea tastes extra delicate today and when I saw you, my curiosity was immediately answered. Thank you Siu Chin," Iroh winks at the waitress who was replacing his pot of tea with a freshly brewed one.

He has been sitting there all day challenging anyone who was brave enough to a game of paisho. After the 11th game of the day, he was finally pacified that indeed he was the King of the game.

An old man came up to his table totally ruining his train of thought (what he was going to proposition to Siu Chin later tonight).

"Are you who they called Wang of Paisho?" the man begins as he settles himself in the hot seat opposite Iroh's. He has a look of scepticism on his face and Iroh has seen it so many times before and yet, the look on this particular man's face seem to annoy him more than others.

 _I think it's the dishevelled beard. It makes a man look so incredibly ludicrous._

"And who is asking this question, pray tell." Iroh replies as he continues to sip his tea.

"I am Jinzuk the inventor. I have come to challenge you to a game of Paisho," Jinzuk responds with a look of great pride on his face as he puffs out his chest.

Iroh chuckles lightly.

"The stakes are very high old man. If I were to take you on, it will be my last game today and I have not lost one yet,' He pauses as he eyes the man from the brim of his cup. 'I fully intend on keeping my winning streak."

"And I fully intend on getting what I have set my eyes on,"

"You have no regrets?"

"I regret nothing."

"Let's play then."

"Let's!"

. . .

This might as well become the Paisho World Cup event as a rousing crowd began to pour into the teahouse to watch these Gods of Paisho in action.

Apparently the man called Jinzuk is a Paisho maniac. No one has ever been known to beat him in the game due to his haphazard strategies leaving his opponents to wonder what his next move would be. Iroh however, is a master at improvising strategies he has learnt through other Paisho Masters and thus it was truly a Paisho showdown not to be missed.

It was Iroh's move and he was vaguely aware of the fact that the moon had long replaced the sun out in the skies. He stares his tiles down, moving them mentally trying to gain the advantage. The crowd pays the two masters their respects as they sit in silence, watching. Patiently.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, relishing the release of negative energy renewed by a surge of the positive.

He looks up to see a beautiful, young maiden sitting right across from him.

His eyes bulge and he almost chokes on air. Too fresh.

"Excuse me. This is my daughter, Ursa. She was worried about me and had come to find me here. I hope you don't mind that she sits next to me for the rest of our game."

"It is nice to meet you, Paisho Wang. I promise to remain quiet throughout the entire game," she bows her head gently.

Iroh gulps down a lump he feels in his throat and realises he should say something in response.

He nods.

 _Great! Now I am just speechless! What a third wheel!_

* * *

 **: : : Ozai : : :**

"I don't know why Iroh insists so much on this restaurant. It's not like it has any great value to boast of. The place is too small and dark and the food only so-so," Prince Ozai of the Firenation grumbles to himself as he makes his way through the streets to meet his brothers for dinner.

They could have had a much more pleasant place to have their dinner and even better food served by their own servants in the royal family vacation home. Iroh however, insists on a change to their routine by selecting such a dingy restaurant supposedly to "blend in with the masses while doing some ground-sensing". He is after all, next in line to becoming Firelord. It has absolutely nothing to so with Ozai though.

Ozai would have gladly excused himself from this dinner but his brothers have mentioned that they have important news to share. Oh well, he has this night to spare after all.

He turns a corner, passing happy people walking the streets without a care for anything. Ember Island is after all the vacation capital of the world.

No one is unhappy here.

Especially not the Prince of the Firenation. Even without his crown, Prince Ozai cannot escape the stares and whispers wherever he goes. His fair skin, tall stature and a face that could stop 1000 ships are enough to attract attention to himself. He is already used to the attention though.

Over time he has learned to ignore it and he would walk on by pretending it meant nothing to him.

Secretly though, he loves it.

Fate has it however, on this day, the tables would turn.

Prince Ozai, for the first time, has met someone he simply could not ignore. This person, this woman, this lovely creature though, has the nerve to not notice his existence.

The thought itself was baffling to Ozai.

He made a decision then.

He was going to go for it.

He clears his throat and straightens his top knot. He wipes his suddenly sweaty palms on the front of his shirt and walks with purposeful long strides.

 _Just breathe._

 _Inhale._ Left foot.

 _Exhale_. Right foot.

 _Inhale._ Left foot.

 _Exhale_. Right foot.

And stumble and fall. For a moment there, Ozai thinks someone has air-bended the wind out of him.

His face contorts as he winces more at the shock of being run into rather than from the pain. A whiny little brat on a tricycle has just ruined his macho strut.

The child lays on top of him. His curious little eyes bugged out as he stares at Handsome Ozai, fallen to the ground landed on his butt.

Humiliated.

He glares at the little weasel. His famous Prince Ozai glare.

The weasel starts tearing and Handsome Ozai knows what's about to happen as his expression changes from anger to horror.

A loud wailing sound came from the now crying weasel and Handsome Ozai looks like a panicked peacock whose beautiful colorful feathers have all turned white.

"Oh there, there!' that woman whom Ozai had wanted to confront makes her way swiftly towards them. She carries the little weasel off of Handsome Ozai and lowers herself to be at eye level with him. 'Don't cry, you're alright! A good strong boy like you shouldn't cry so easily,"

She turns her gaze from the boy to Handsome Ozai who still remains in a half sitting position utterly dumbstruck. Her lovely and sweet features turn ugly and contorted as she throws him a reprimanding look.

"H- he ran me down!" Ozai manages to blurt out and he cu-curses his own brain for causing him to stammer.

 _Damned the little third wheel troll on a tricycle!_

* * *

 **: : : Azama : : :**

"I don't think it will work,' Jinzuk declares with a sigh. 'None of my inventions ever do,".

The eccentric old inventor looked on at his creation with a sadness that could sadden even the happiest clown.

"Don't be silly, Father. You are a great inventor! And this Fair is just the right place for everyone to see how brilliant you are!" Ursa replies to her despondent looking Father.

It is a day before the International State Fair held biennially on Ember Island to host the country's most distinguished inventors and scientists, thinkers and philosophers and those that Jinzuk classifies as "The Dreamers & Make-believers". He genuinely feels he falls under the latter.

Ursa would vehemently disagree. And Jinzuk would adamantly state otherwise.

It is a never-ending cycle and Ursa would never grow tired of it.

"I'll leave you for now and come back with your lunch later,' Ursa says as she gives her Father a peck on the cheek. 'Good luck!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, a great change has come your way and you must learn to accept it. It will mesmerize you, it will blow your mind, it may change your very being. Be so warned my dear ladies and my gentlemen brothers. I present to you- " a rippling of cloth and a collective sharp gasp. "A tres rotae velocipede!"

Murmurs were heard amongst the 7-person crowd that had gathered around to witness Jinzuk's moment of truth as his invention was being unveiled.

"Exactly what are we looking at here?" A man from among the crowd questioned. His mannerisms, his stature and his garb all seem to point that he was a mere street rat; the last type of person that any inventor would seek for an audience. Jinzuk however, was more than happy to entertain anyone who showed even the remotest interest in his proud invention.

"Its a tres rotae-"

"Yes, yes I've heard that part. What language is that? What does it mean?" The street rat asked further and there was a genuine interest in his body language if one were to disregard his tone.

Nonetheless, an interested participant is better than none.

"This my dear boy is the future. This machine over here will revolutionize the way people travel from one place to another," Jinzuk happily clasps a hand over the youth's shoulder as he moved them closer to his brain child.

"It is a travelling machine powered by natural resources you can find yourself! Imagine being able to move places without the need of an animal and without the need to bend any elements. You don't need to be a person of a particular class in order to travel anymore. You take full ownership of where you want to go without your circumstances bogging you down. You can be your own boss!"

Jinzuk takes no notice at the dissipating crowd around him. He was only laying attention to this boy who seem to share his dream of a bizarre world where anywhere and everywhere can be called home. You just need the right vehicle to get you there.

"Hmm...what is in this metal thing?" the youth scratched his chin thoughtfully as he taps on a metal vessel-like thing at one side of the tres rotae velocipede.

"This is the fuel tank. You fill up with a liquid fuel that burns to provide the energy to power the vehicle. The handles here are for steering and brake and you notice these paddles? They simply provide the driver with foot rest. Unlike a regular bicycle, you don't even have to paddle!"

"Couldn't you add seats at the back?' the Youth asked again. 'It's just not fun traveling alone." He added as a finisher.

Jinzuk was intrigued at the idea. He rushes over to his Sacred Notebook he carries around everywhere that was chock full of his data and figures and sketches of his inventions. He started jotting down details that were running through his mind at the possibility of his invention moving more than 1 adult-sized person with the fuel power produced by his machine.

"That is a plausible possibility. I should have thought of this myself!' he said almost to himself as he stroked his goatee and then in a louder voice. 'Young man, are you an inventor? Where is your invention? Let us exchange ideas!"

The Youth smiled gleefully and started over to the eccentric inventor now poring over his notebook. Their discussions became heated with excitement as they realized they shared the same ideas and thoughts until they were interrupted by a charming voice.

"You seem to be getting along well?" Ursa said with a smile as she stood a few feet behind her Father who had his arm wrapped around the shoulder of a young man, laughing gleefully away together.

"Oh…well Ursa there you are! Come, I want you to meet-"Her Father paused trying to recall as he looked questioningly at the Youth who he still has an arm wrapped around the shoulders. The Youth on the other hand, seemed to be at a loss for words, simply standing there staring blatantly at the beautiful goddess standing in front of him.

"What did you say your name was my boy?" Jinzuk asked, clapping the boy on his back, forcing the latter to fall back down to Earth.

"I'm Azama, it's a pleasure to meet you,' He bows a 90-degree bow, rather smooth for a mere street rat acting like a gentleman. 'I was just admiring your husband's work."

A chuckle ensued, coming like the soft chiming of bells coming from the beautiful lady standing before him and Azama realizes he had forgotten to breathe.

"He is not my husband,' Ursa responds, shaking her head slowly as she eyes the young man before her. 'He is my Father."

"Oh-' a perfect circle forms around his lips as his expression mirrors that of a child so surprised at seeing a rabbit pulled out of a magicians hat. Inside though, he was utterly relieved. 'I'm not married either."

His response elicits another pleasant chuckle from the lady called Ursa and he could feel his ears burning as he suppresses an urge to face palm.

"Well, now that we have confirmed our statuses, would you like to join my Father and I for lunch? I made extra by coincidence." Ursa says as she lifts the tiffin that she was carrying.

"Yes-"

"This? This is the invention you were talking about? An adult-sized tricycle?" – Iroh.

"Brother?" – Azama.

"Scary lady?" Ozai.

 **.Ends**

 **2590** word count


End file.
